


Seething

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning Spoilers for the Mandalore section of chapters for KOTFE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seething

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a challenge set by a tumblr reader.  
> "I'm mad as hell and I won't take this anymore." 
> 
> Spoiler warning, go catch up your game before you read.

She was mad. Crazy stay out of her way, mad. Theron had never seen Ly’rae look so fuming, in all the times they had met over the years she had always been calm, even creepily so at times. This was not like her at all.  
Even Torian who was newly reunited with his wife was concerned, grabbing Theron’s arm as he went past.  
“It might be wise to let her be, just now.”  
“What’s going on?” Theron frowned at the Mandalorian. He had his suspicions, he had reviewed the logs from a conversation Lana had with Ly while Ly was out working with the Mandalorians.  
Torian looked thoughtfully at Theron.  
“Look, Ly’rae trusts you, so do I. For what it’s worth it isn't anything you did or said.” Theron nodded looking relieved  
“I think I would hate to make her that angry. I take it, by the death stares, it was Lana?”  
Torian nodded, his expression revealing that he too had heard whatever it was Lana had said to stir trouble.  
“Is Lana trustworthy Theron?” he asked “Will she..”  
“She is mostly trustworthy.”  
“Mostly?”  
“She means the best, but sometimes…”  
“Her methods are a bit off?” Torian finished.  
“Yeah that.”Theron ran his hand through his hair again. “What did she say?”  
“I believe she called Mandalorians animals?”  
Theron’s eyes widened at Torians comment.  
“That, is not good.” he shook his head “No wonder Ly is furious, she’s incredibly proud of her culture. Of her people.”  
“I don’t know whether to laugh for joy or slap lana.” Torian said a quirk forming at the edge of his mouth “It took Ly a while to get some of our culture.”  
“Took her a while?”  
“She was adopted into Mandalore's alit … clan.. When she won the great hunt. From then, she had this steep learning curve.”  
“Ever seen her like this?”  
“Nope. Never.”  
“I was hoping… “ Theron sighed it meant Lana was in for a shock.  
“Maybe we better go supervise so Lana doesn't wind up getting killed?” Torian suggested.  
“You don't… really?”  
“There is a risk. Only time I’ve seen Ly angry is at injustice and right now, I suspect, she sees Lana’s view as an injustice to not just her alit but dead comrades, and the remaining clans.”  
“Let’s hurry then.”

Lana was in the near empty cantina, in a booth they kept for those who worked hard in the war room, including the commander.  
“Lana.” Ly’s voice was tight, and suddenly the cantina was silent. “We need to talk.”  
“Not right now Commander.” Lana said sounding bored, Theron threw a look at Torian and sighed. He slid into a spot between Ly and where Lana was sitting, Torian sat the other side of his wife.  
“What is this an intervention?” Lana sounded mildly surprised.  
“Of a sort.” Theron answered “Said anything incorrect to someone lately?”  
“Not unless you have been listening in Theron.” she raised an eyebrow at him “What exactly did you hear?”  
“It wasn’t Theron eavesdropping.” Ly’rae said firmly.  
“Which I totally don’t do…” Theron held his hands up.  
“Well?”  
“You called me when we were in the field last week remember?” Ly’rae bit out her reply, if it had been a weapon it would have looked like a multi edged knife.  
“Yes and?” Lana frowned. She obviously did not think anything she had said was wrong.  
“Well. We need to talk.” Ly said.  
“Lana,” Theron said trying to play mediator “it might be worth you at least listening.”  
“No.” Lana replied with her eyebrow quirking up again “I meant what I said about the Mandalorians.”  
“Lana…” Ly replied “Let me explain what you are saying that is so wrong. I am trying to be reasonable but honestly? I am mad as hell right now and I won’t take this anymore., you can’t honestly believe that I would let you ruin our reputation - after everything I have been through.”  
Theron sat back, Ly was going to mention things the Republic did to her, things he had been ashamed to find out.  
“I told you, I trust you.”  
“You don't trust the clans?” Ly asked at which Lana shook her head.  
“How is my family, who uphold honor and respect in the hunt not worthy of your trust?”  
“Look, it's history, I just don't want to see it repeat itself.”  
“How exactly do you mean that?” Ly was ramping up her temper again, Torian placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back a little.  
“You say you respect me, but you don't respect my people.” Ly said “ isn't that the same as saying all Sith are the same?”  
“What?” Lana was paying attention now “ that is silly.”  
“So it is silly to think the Sith would backstab and betray?”  
“I think you are exaggerating.”  
“I won't kill innocents Lana,and I've had to fight you on it every time.”  
“You take so many risks!” Lana turned now to look at the woman in front of her. Koth had joined them and his expression was one of slow comprehension.  
“Better I take the risk than others do. Too many have died despite that.” Ly sat down, her anger deflating as she added “ I will not turn my back on my people, and you were wrong.”  
“I'm not going to…”  
“Lana…” Theron shook his head. He knew that the fears Lana held were valid but he also trusted Torch and Torian to keep things in check.  
“Fine.” Lana said like a petulant child. “ I'm sorry I offended you Commander.”  
Ly’rae sighed, it was as close as she was going to get to an apology.  
“C’mon Ly let's go for a walk.” Torian took his wife’s hand and led her from the room.  
“As good as it gets I suppose but I couldn't just leave it.”  
“I know.” He leant over and kissed her. “ I am proud to be yours, Cyare.”  
She smiled and they kept walking.


End file.
